


Trip to Tokyo

by celestia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tsukki will visit Kuroo up in Tokyo and Kuroo always manages to embarrass them hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Tokyo

It was just after exams, Kuroo and Tsukki finally had time to visit each other. They both decided that Tsukki should come up to Tokyo for the winter holidays, only if for a few days. Tsukki could feel that Kuroo had something planned, but he didn’t like questioning it. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

Two days after exams was when Tsukki would take his train to see Kuroo. God, he missed Kuroo. He missed his messy, black hair he made fun of. He missed how he was just a little bit shorter. He missed how Kuroo would pull down Tsukki’s head to kiss his forehead even though he pretended to hate it. He missed his sappy boyfriend.

With his two days to kill he packed his stuff and made a playlist to listen to on the train. As Tsukki got on the train and sat down he realized how much he was smiling. He couldn’t help it even if his smile was out of place. He covered his mouth instantly while fishing out his iPod. He slipped his headphones on, found the playlist, and pressed play. As music began to fill his ears he blushed hard. Every single song on that playlist was way too sappy and he knew it. There were songs that reminded him of Kuroo, basic love songs, songs Kuroo liked, they were all on this playlist. By the end of the train ride, Tsukki was a master at hiding his red face.

Tsukki snagged his backpack filled with what he needed for a few days off the ground when the train stopped and stepped off the train as well. The cold air hit him hard. Then immediately he heard it.

“TSUKKI!” the familiar voice shouted from further away than Tsukki could see. It was excited, running towards him, dodging the many people entering and exiting the train, and oddly comforting to hear someone yelling all at the same time. Before he knew it he got tackled with a hug and a kiss by Kuroo. 

As Kuroo nuzzled his head into Tsukki’s shoulder while still in a tight hug, “You’re embarrassing.” Tsukki mentioned while laughing. He couldn’t even bother hiding he was happy. Kuroo pulled Tsukki’s head down to kiss his forehead. Kuroo was smiling wider than ever and Tsukki couldn’t help smiling too.

They haven’t been able to see each other for nearly three months, and exams made it worse. Kuroo gave him another quick squeeze with his excitement still showing. He was breathing so hard from running that you could see his breath in the chilly air. 

“Kuroo, you didn’t even wear a scarf, you idiot,” Tsukki sighed as they interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah,” he said in an obvious tone then he switched to a sing song voice, “But I have a cute boyfriend to keep me warm.”

Tsukki made an exaggerated sigh with his cheeks still rosy, “About that…” Kuroo gave him a peck on the cheek as they walked away from the train station to interrupt him, just like his kiss it was cold out they wanted to get to Kuroo’s house quick so he didn’t bother stopping him to peck him on the lips. 

The two of them were halfway to Kuroo’s house when Kuroo suggested they get coffee. It was freezing out so Tsukki did not object to it. The cozy coffee house was warm and was calm. Tsukki sat down and let Kuroo order whatever for him. He wasn’t picky about his coffee, he just wanted something hot to warm him up. Well, besides Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo placed down Tsukki’s coffee. Each of them took their time drinking their coffee and didn’t worry about immediately starting a conversation. They were comfortable with the silence and didn’t need to hurry. After a little bit of drinking their coffees their conversation began.

“So Tsukki I have an idea for tomorrow!” He brightened up as he said it and hunched forward to whisper the next part to Tsukki, “We’re going…...to…….”

“Just hurry the fuck up already.” He wasn’t angry or anything, Tsukki know Kuroo was just stalling to mess with him.

“Okay, this is gonna be a good one just hold on.” He looked to the table and quickly popped up to look at Tsukki as he said, “THE MUSEUM!” 

Tsukki immediately thinks, “Fuck. Dinosaurs.” Tsukki doesn’t even want to remember how it happened. He does not want to think about how this obnoxious boyfriend of his learned that he had an obsession with dinosaurs. It was supposed to be a secret. It always HAD been a secret. Even yamaguchi didn’t catch on, but no Kuroo had to know.

Kuroo found out the first time he traveled down to Miyagi, Tsukki was careful. At least, Tsukki thought he was careful. Tsukki’s room was always clean, everything was where it needed to be. Especially his dinosaurs. But there was no way in hell he would let Kuroo see them on his shelves. The obvious solution was to hide them.

Tsukki may be good at hiding his feelings, but he was pretty bad at hiding his dinosaur figures. He thought, no, he was sure that they were all covered under his bed. But when he brought Kuroo to his room and out of his family’s sight they immediately started kissing. He completely forgot about being worried over his room and became entranced in what was happening with him. Kuroo was in his house. Kuroo was in his room. Kuroo was kissing him in his room, passionately too.

Kuroo’s lips were warm and soft along with Tsukki’s. Their soft, warm lips together felt like silk. Tsukki’s hands were in Kuroo’s hair and Kuroo’s hands were slowly making their way down to Tsukki’s waist. Maybe even a little further down. It felt so good. Kuroo slowly walked Tsukki backwards towards his boyfriend’s bed. Tsukki knew there was no reason for them to just stand in the middle of the room kissing, it seem natural to move to the bed. Just the thought of making out with Kuroo on his bed made his heart beat even faster than it already was.

They didn’t break their kissing even when Tsukki went to sit on on his bed and Kuroo was still standing over him. He gently brushed his hands across Tsukki’s jaw and kept them there. At the same time Tsukki put his arms around Kuroo’s waist. Their lips slowly parted for each other. It was warm and it felt cliche to think this, but it felt like bliss. The way their tongues touched wasn’t rough or forceful at all, it was gentle and slow. Their tongues moved together naturally as their breaths became hot traveling to each others’ mouths. 

As things started to get hotter and their hearts began to beat faster Tsukki pulled on Kuroo to make him get onto the bed so they could lie down. Kuroo complied, but then suddenly something stopped him. 

Kuroo pulled away, a thin trail of saliva on each of their lips. His hands lingered on Tsukki. It slowly they traced down as he got on his knees to see what his foot touched. It didn’t take long for him to find what tapped his foot right when things started to really heat up. 

Kuroo’s foot hit a dinosaur figure just barely. He slowly came back up with the biggest grin on his face. It was a cocky grin when he gave a sly glance to Tsukki he saw how red he got. Tsukki immediately turned away and covered his face, but Kuroo would not let him get off that easily. He got on top of his boyfriend and moved Tsukki’s hands off of his embarrassed face.

He laughed as he touched the figure against Tsukki’s nose. He gave him a quick peck before going to put the figure back under the bed. Tsukki covered his face even more. 

“I think dinosaurs are really cool,” Kuroo said in a sultry voice. He went even closer to Tsukki’s ear and whispered, “You know? I may even have a thing for tall guys who collect dinosaur figures?” With that he pushed Tsukki’s hands aside and bit Tsukki’s bottom lip teasing him with just the look in his eyes. 

“I hate you,” Tsukki mumbled while Kuroo’s mouth hung onto Tsukki’s bottom lip.

Even though he could keep looking at his embarrassed boyfriend’s face, lip in mouth, Kuroo was not going to ruin the mood with the dirt he had just found. Tsukki was too cute while embarrassed to pass up kissing. So Kuroo made sure they went right back to kissing as passionately as before. The soft sounds of them kissing drained out everything else.

Tsukki lit up bright red in the coffee shop, “Fuck you.” he mumbled.

Kuroo popped back up right and shoved his index finger in Tsukki’s face. “Ah! So you did hear about the dinosaur exhibit that is came to the museum.”

“Shut up.”

“I knew you would know,” Kuroo smiled his goofy smile. “I don’t know about you, but I’m excited!”

Tsukki rested his head on his arm and turned to the side. He knew Kuroo was excited and yet as embarrassed as he was remembering that experience, he couldn’t help feeling excited too.

Tsukki sighed, “Whatever,” he stood up, “Let’s just head back to your place.” He waited for Kuroo with his hand extended still not looking at Kuroo.

As the intertwined their hands and headed out of the coffee Kuroo squeezed his hand and replied, “Yeah, let’s head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope you liked it!! I'm not sure how soon I'd post another chapter (or if you even want a continuation of this)


End file.
